Izaemon Tōdō
| image = | race = Soul | birthday = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | affiliation = | profession = Shinigami | previous affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | position = | previous position = 6th Seat of the 9th Division | division = | previous division = 9th Division | partner = | previous partner = Kensei Muguruma | base of operations = Seireitei, Soul Society | education = Shin'ō Academy | shikai = Unknown | bankai = None | manga debut = Volume 36, Chapter -104 | anime debut = Episode 209 | video game debut = | japanese voice = Keiichi Takahashi | english voice = J.B. Blanc | spanish voice = }} was the 6th Seat of the 9th Division in the Gotei 13 and served under his Captain Kensei Muguruma. Appearance Tōdō wears his black hair in a high ponytail and wears a protective metal band around his head. His demeanor is usually serious, and he dresses like the other members of the 9th Division, with the standard Shinigami uniform and a white jacket that he wears over his shihakushō with a collar that reaches up to his neck line. Personality Tōdō is a dedicated Shinigami who follows orders without question, immediately obeying Kensei's order that he informs the Shinigami Research and Development Institute of the development concerning the missing Shinigami task force.Bleach manga; Chapter -103, pages 1-2 History Turn Back the Pendulum arc Along with Kensei and other high ranking seated officers of the Ninth Division, Tōdō was sent to investigate the disappearance of the Rukongai residents. He and the other 9th Division members ended up saving a young Shūhei Hisagi and his friends from a Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter -104, pages 9-17 After the battle, they learned from Mashiro Kuna (who was absent during the fight) that there were missing Shinigami as well. Kensei connected the number of empty shihakushō that Kuna found with the number of members in a vanguard that was sent to investigate earlier. Realizing the seriousness of the situation, Kensei sent Tōdō out to retrieve a researcher of the 12th Division to investigate the possibility of some pathogen being the cause.Bleach manga; Chapter -103, pages 1-5 Tōdō was able to successfully enter the 12th Division's lab and have Captain Kisuke Urahara assign Lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki to go help.Bleach manga; Chapter -103, pages 11-12 Later in the night, he returned to the camp with Kaname Tōsen, remarking on his lateness as Shinobu Eishima and Tōsen stood guard outside. Tōdō offered to take over guard duty from Tōsen so that he could have a break, but Tōsen refused, insisting that all three of them watched. While Lieutenant Kuna, Kensei and 3rd Seat Heizō Kasaki were resting, he and the other seated officers were attacked by someone. Kensei and Kasaki heard screams and rushed outside to find Tōdō standing with the other two lying on the ground. Initially, due to his strange behavior, Kensei and Kasaki believed that Tōdō was behind that attack, but this was disproved when he was also revealed to have been killed.Bleach manga; Chapter -103, pages 14-17 Powers & Abilities Swordsman: As a seated officer of the Gotei 13, he possesses skills in the use of swords during combat and knowledge of swordsmanship. Shunpo: As seen when returning from contacting the 12th Division, he has been shown to be capable of Shunpo.Bleach manga; Chapter -103, page 14 Zanpakutō *'Shikai': Not Revealed *'Bankai': Not Achieved References Navigation de:Gizaeimon Todō es:Todō Gizaeimon Category:Characters Category:Gotei 13 Category:9th Division Category:Former Seated Officers Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Deceased